


Incoherency

by Vocalist2D



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocalist2D/pseuds/Vocalist2D
Summary: Chigasaki Itaru has feelings for Citron but doesn't understand them. Why does he have such feelings and how will a single player sort of guy such as himself deal with these feelings?
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Citron
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. It Can't Be Love

It had been a few weeks since Itaru had been convinced to stay in the troupe by an acting sequence. In said acting sequence, Citron played as Itaru's wife... But there was something Itaru could not shake off. His odd foreign prince friend looked hot? Maybe that wasn't the right word. Itaru's heart fluttered with butterflies amidst the confusion. Even for women, he'd never had these feelings. He only cared for games and anime - being in love was not something he liked to think about. He was more of a single-player sort of guy, after all. Maybe it's just his princely charm getting to me? Itaru pondered and cut off the thought.

Sadly this way of thinking would not help come theatre practice. As soon as he saw the blonde tanned man with graceful purple-blue eyes, his heart beat so fast-paced, it caused him to run out of the room to the toilet. He couldn't even look at Citron anymore without feeling his heart pounding. Itaru didn't understand what the feeling was, there was no way it was love - it couldn't be. It didn't matter who they were, they would only get in the way of his precious free-time which he valued so much.

Itaru came back from his toilet break after sorting his thoughts and relieving himself. He acted fine by ignoring Citron's presence throughout the entirety of the rehearsal. Honestly, it was worrying to the director. How would Itaru be able to perform if he couldn't make any interactions towards Citron? It wasn't like him at all. She had to talk to Itaru before the situation got worse. Director had a small hunch on what it could be considering how Itaru acted, but she would have to take an easy pace with them if she wanted the men to be fine for the day of the troupe's performance. 

Subsequently rehearsals had ended, all of the Spring Troupe were about to return to their dorm rooms.  
"Hold up, Chigasaki! Citron!" The director called over. 

Both came over while the rest of the troupe went back to their dorms.  
"Director. What is it?" Citron asked. Itaru was silent, he didn't say a word.  
"Itaru, your face is blustered." Citron commented.  
"...Flustered, Citron." Director corrected, giggling under her breath at the broken language.  
"Are you okay, Itaru?" Director asked.  
Itaru still wouldn't speak. Usually he would correct the foreign prince's broken language, but not right now. He didn't feel up to it. Too confused by his emotions.  
"...Itaru, it's hard to understand the problem you have if you don't talk about it." She tried encouraging.  
"There isn't any problem!" Itaru almost shouted, storming off back to his room.  
"If there is no protein then why are you avoiding me, Itaru?" Citron questioned. He stopped for a moment, not looking back, but slowly closing the door much more calmly than his stormy walk. Director and Citron strategized a way to help the situation. She decided to tell Citron what was going on since it was more than a bit obvious now. 

The door to Itaru's room was securely locked. He needed some alone time... Not that he didn't usually have enough anyways. His mind was in a strange place that was new to him. Kind of scary.

Director knocked on Itaru's door. Itaru felt like he almost had a heart attack, it seemed louder than usual. (The knock wasn't louder.) Itaru unlocked the door. To his surprise, a tanned man was almost thrown into his room and the door was closed.  
"C...Citron?!" Itaru vocalized nervously.  
"It~a~ruuuuu~!" Citron exclaimed, hugging the nervous pale blonde. 

He flustered, shoved Citron off and hid behind his sofa.  
"What is wrong?"  
No answer. It was so embarrassing. How was Itaru supposed to handle these emotions? They weren't easy to understand. Would Citron understand them either He had no idea.  
"Itaru..." Citron gulped. "...Do you have a crash on me?" Citron's broken language didn't make the question any less embarrassing.  
"Crushing on you? Seriously, Citron?" Itaru tried acting cool to deny it. The foreign prince had put the words into his mouth though - he was crushing on Citron - hard! But there wasn't a way that would work out. Not in a million years. His precious free-time was much more important. What happened next was shocking, Itaru heard the sound of an ugly sob and got up from behind the sofa. Citron was sat on the floor in tears. Maybe it wasn't right to say there wasn't any feelings. Why did it have to be so confusing? It was a better idea to consider for the sake of Itaru's health, as it was almost unbearable to see his princely friend like this.

ITARU'S POV  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Love...? I don't really understand it but Citron seems to get me in a way that I can't comprehend. He maybe feels the same way since I've somehow made him cry trying to play it off cool. How does he act so calm and collected about it, though? He probably knows I'm not interested because of my games and anime. Wouldn't liking me in that sort of way be heartbreaking? Plus... I'm a dude. That probably isn't a good thing for a prince to be going after. For some reason, my heart drops a little at that last thought... It is love, I guess. But... I'd feel bad. He deserves much more pampering love than someone like me could ever give him. Hell, he's a prince after all! Stop getting so emotional, mind and heart, please!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Citron... Don't cry." Itaru tried to console his friend. This wasn't supposed to happen. He sat down and wrapped his arms around Citron.  
"You're a prince and I'm a guy. Not a very good guy to be going after, either. There's no way it could work out." He continued. Citron sobbed harder. Itaru felt really bad, he didn't mean to make the prince cry.  
"My country does not have any protein with adaption." Citron tried to say right, but failed.  
"You mean 'any problem with adoption', right?  
"Yes."  
"And would your country want you to come back with a man who works so he can game?"  
"I like games, too. It is accepted of your sax and your insects."  
"...Sex and interests, I think? Are you sure? I'm a pathetic guy for a prince to go after." The tanned blonde looked down to the floor and hugged Itaru back.  
"I do not care. ...I love you, Itaru." He boldly admitted. There weren't any words for the pale blonde to reply with. Actions were more appropriate.

Itaru leaned in and kissed Citron, surprised to get a response back which led into their tongues softly clashing in each other's mouths. 

Director opened the door at the worst time to check how they were doing, causing them to almost bite each other's tongues in surprise. Both moved back from each other, although they knew they had been seen doing that. "D-D-Director?!" Itaru said in surprise with a beet red face. Citron looked the same as always, just sat down. Not much fazed his happiness.  
"Wow, that went even better than I expected! ...Don't get too carried away, though, boys." She commented, leaving the room with a wink on her face and no time for them to reply.  
"...Guess we should lock the door for tonight so she can't do that again, huh?" Itaru remarked.  
Citron smiled.  
"Yes!" He seemed very happy that Itaru wanted to continue. 

They continued their passionate make-out which soon led into more kinkier things. Itaru got up and Citron kept kneeled down on both knees, licking at the other man's erect penis that was still in his pants to tease him. He noticed it twitched.  
"Do you like that, Itaru?" He asked erotically.  
"Y-Yes but d-don't say it like that. You're not wrong but... that's so embarrassing." Itaru got really flustered. Citron unfastened and unzipped to reveal the pale blonde's large member. He licked it in a way that felt really good.  
"What the hell? Have you done this before?" Itaru asked, feeling sort of jealous.  
"My first time." Citron replied.  
"You're really good- Mmm." Itaru moaned as Citron put the cock in his mouth and begun to suck on it. After a few sucks, he was close to cumming. Citron was good as hell at this.  
"Mmn.. Citron, I'm going t-" He came halfway through speaking on Citron's face and in his mouth. There was no way he could hold back. His new partner was too good. The tan blonde swallowed what was in his mouth and pouted. Itaru got a tissue and wiped his face.  
"Sorry, I couldn't hold back. It felt amazing." He admitted. Citron unzipped his pants and begun jerking off while looking at Itaru. Right, he was probably desperately needing some physical attention this entire time while doing it to me. Itaru thought, feeling kind of embarrassed he could tell Citron was getting off to him. When he came, which didn't take long, Itaru went down and cleaned his partner's penis off with his tongue, and the remains with a tissue. Both were now exhausted, after all, it had been a long day and it was getting late. Itaru hadn't planned on playing any games for that day due to having to go to work early tomorrow. He got changed for bed.  
"Citron... You should go back to your own room for tonight - the other troupe members will be weirded out if they find out you stayed here over-night. The key's in the door." Itaru commented.  
"Yes... Goodnight, my love." Citron replied, giving the gamer trash a kiss on the cheek before heading back to his room. 

All that had just happened was shocking for Itaru. He fully believed that partners were a terrible idea. But... This could work out. Citron also understood about free-time and liked games. His partner was into similar interests, even if he was a prince from a foreign land! Itaru had some sinful thoughts about putting his dick in Citron, which he felt a little guilty about but it was more than likely going to happen eventually. Especially since Citron made the first move. He needed to get payback. 

Soon morning came. Itaru was off to work early after showering and getting ready.

A few hours later, Citron woke up. He showered and got ready for a much less busy day. There wasn't any practice today and he could do what he wanted. When he came back to his room, he was surprised to see Sakuya looking confused at the blanket on his bed.  
"Citron! Isn't this the blanket from Itaru's room?" Sakuya asked.  
Citron looked nervously realizing Sakuya had noticed it was there.  
"Yes, he told me to use it to keep worm." Citron replied.  
"Worm?! You mean warm, right? Oh, I get it! Because you're from a desert country. That's so kind of him."  
"It is. I will return it when it gets wormer, he does not mind." 

Sakuya smiled happily, thinking Citron was telling the truth. He had taken it out of Itaru's room without asking permission, but Itaru had seen he was holding it lovingly before exiting and didn't mind. It was for winter, anyways. The actual reason Citron had taken it was because Itaru's scent was strong on it.

The director was pleased to see that when Itaru came home, both him and Citron were talking like normal again and weren't ignoring each other. Even if they took it further than she expected, they weren't going to be public about it. Both had images to uphold with who they were and the Mankai company. Most likely if it slipped out to the other members, they would be accepting. They were all good at heart after all. 

Four out of five of the Spring Troupe were sat on the sofa in conversation with each other. Itaru wasn't there. Probably playing games the director thought. She joined in their conversation. Nothing weird came up from Citron about what was going on, most likely he wanted to keep it under wraps.

Itaru was playing a game on his computer he played daily. Yesterday, he had played it in the morning rather than at night. He was in the top ranks and really proud. Did some people in the game hate his guts? Of course. Though most of the other players weren't too toxic. Hell, most of the insults they came out with were more amusing than much else. 

He noticed a new player come up to him with a female character. Something was strange, though. The user had the username he saw Citron use: 'CitrusFrootNippon' ...It was no doubt him. Itaru was teamed up with 'her' in this game.  
"Don't let me down." Itaru (or Ita) typed in the game's chat to Citrus.  
"won't lew yuu down." Was the reply back. Jeez. His broken language only got worse written/typed. The character did a cute pose.  
Ita: "I'm totally getting you for this later."  
Citrus: "Oh my. Plz donut hert me."  
Ita: "Huh?"  
Citrus: "Plz donut hert me."  
Ita: "pffhaha. You don't need to repeat that. I didn't mean it like that."  
Citrus: "o"  
Ita: "You'll see later, Citron."  
Citrus: "O no. Who r yuu?"  
They continued to fight the enemies while typing to each other. It was quite a sight.  
Ita: "It's me. Your love." Itaru was physically blushing at his screen after typing that. How embarrassing.  
Citrus: "O! I will c then."

They continued to play together and Citrus really surprised Itaru. He was a noob but helped out big time. Maybe he was deserving of what was to happen later from how helpful he had been. Like a reward. Itaru smirked in thought of it. 

A few moments later, as Itaru was logging out so he could go see Citron, there was a knock on his door. He opened it.  
"It~aaaa~ruuu!!" Citron exclaimed, closing the door behind him and snuggling his partner.  
"Hey." Itaru replied.  
"What were you mean?" He asked.  
"It's 'what were you meaning?'. I was meaning..." Itaru flustered. He couldn't say it.  
"Oh, like that." Citron replied. He somehow understood now it was thankfully not violence related.

Itaru locked the door, unzipped Citron's pants and pulled them down. He also stripped his underwear too. Citron's dick bounced out. Clearly he was excited about this without even being told what was going on.  
"Pervert." Itaru says in embarrassment.  
"Sways you!" Citron retorts. Itaru unzips, takes off his own pants and underwear as well.  
"Oh my. Will it hurt?" Citron asks.  
"If I put it in dry, probably. Hang on a sec." Itaru took lube out of his drawer. He owned some toys that felt more comfortable when using it, so it wouldn't be a hard explanation if any questions were asked about why. Citron did ask why and Itaru gave said explanation. 

He used the lube on Citron's hole and his fingers. Prepping the newb was important after all. (Even though Itaru was also a virgin newbie, too.) Citron let out noises that were surprisingly nice sounding. After a few fingers in, the hole looked wide enough to be inserted into.  
"Let's do it on my bed." Itaru said, thinking that would be more comfortable.  
"Good pram." Citron replied. Itaru giggled at that one.  
"Good plan." 

They both moved on to the bed. Citron was lying down with his legs spread out. Itaru was kneeling on the bed with his penis ready to be inserted. He put lube on his penis and inserted it into the other man's ass, starting slow to let his partner get used to it. Citron's face as he thrust was beautiful, he looked so erotic and all the noises coming from him just made it more exciting. Especially when he started to go faster. He loved this so much, it was better than he even imagined. 

"It... Itaaa... aaa... ru. I'm going to aaaa... cum." He said amidst his moaning. He came and it went on his stomach.  
"Mmm... Same. Mm." Replied Itaru, letting out a load of cum inside Citron as he had an orgasm. They were both in a panting hot mess as Itaru pulled out. Itaru brought a few tissues over. He put his finger in Citron's ass to help get the cum out. After doing that, he wiped off the cum. The bit on Citron's penis didn't go to waste, though. He enjoyed the flavour of it. He climbed up on top of Citron, lying on top of him and making out. Due to height, their erect penises were rubbing against each other but it honestly felt hot. While they were flirting with each other, Itaru checked his clock. 

"It's getting late and I want to do some gaming." He said. Citron pouted but understood.  
"Goodnight. Love you." Citron said, this time kissing Itaru.  
"I had fun. Love you, too." Itaru replied, slapping Citron's ass before he left. He played games for most of the night once Citron had gone. Man, did it suck they couldn't sleep together in some ways. Though most likely Citron might get in the way if they did that. Itaru had conflicted feelings on that thought.


	2. Maybe It Is Love

A few weeks had passed since the last performance for the Spring Troupe. Itaru and Citron's feeling for each other had not faded. But they wished they could room together rather than being in separate dorms. Both decided it was the day they talked to the Director about it. They were surprised by how happy she was to agree. 

The rest of the troupe knew the situation now too and weren't bothered by it. They'd been suspecting it from how Itaru and Citron acted towards each other. As long as the relationship didn't get out to the public, Mankai Company's reputation was safe. After all, this is Japan. They aren't quite as with the times as other countries are. Even Citron's country seemed to be a bit further ahead in accepting LGBT+ communities. 

Citron brought the blanket he had taken back and his things, putting the blanket on the bed on the side that seemed to be his. It was a decent time for sleeping by the time he had moved all his things. Some of the items were obscure to Itaru since they were from a foreign country. He looked behind him from his desk to see his boyfriend in bed. He logged off and went to go check. Citron was fast asleep. Wow, he's really cute sleeping. Itaru thought to himself, getting changed into pyjamas and getting into bed. He snuggled up to Citron and fell asleep.

In the morning, both Itaru and Citron were in each other's arms.   
"Morning, Citrus." Itaru said in reference to Citron's username.  
"Morning, Ita." Citron replied back in a voice that was supposed to be feminine. They both kissed before getting up.  
"I'm surprised. This works out well. Thought I'd never have time for love with my gaming habits, but having someone who supports me and will play those games with me has changed my opinion on that." Itaru confessed to Citron while they held hands.  
"I am happy you have released." Citron replied.  
"Realized." Itaru corrected. Both stared into each other's eyes lovingly.   
"Your habits are fun and you are masterful at holding your controller." Citron complimented.  
"Not entirely sure what that was supposed to mean, but thanks." Itaru replied, cracking up at Citron's questionable language. They talked for a while before going off to do their own things. 

Both were content now that they had got their way with being in the same dorm room and having a stable relationship.

The End.


End file.
